


Bend it Like Barton

by uofmdragon



Series: Tumblr Prompts - Other [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Football, Alternate Universe - Soccer, M/M, because we call it soccer in the USA, but football elsewhere in the world
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 04:14:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7419358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uofmdragon/pseuds/uofmdragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A soccer AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bend it Like Barton

**Author's Note:**

> Remember when Jeremy Renner was a part of charity soccer(football) game? Yeah, this was inspired by that. Someone also found images of Clark Gregg playing soccer.

Jun  
8Phil slid into the seat, nodding toward Nick and some of the other players he recognized. Steve and Sam were some of his own teammates from Brooklyn Shield, along with the injured Barnes. There were two players wearing shirts with the logo of the Fresno Aces, their faces seemed familiar, but he couldn’t place them. He recognized Odinson from the Newfoundland Norsemen. After years of playing for the ever growing MLS, there were a lot of familiar faces, but not as many friendly ones. 

Phil was definitely one of the older players in the meeting room, if not the oldest. Well, he supposed someone had to be and if he could keep up with the likes of Steve and Odinson, then he supposed he wasn’t doing so bad. His career had been relatively injury free and he’d, well, he thought he’d been through this whole song and dance. However, Nick wasn’t saying what this meeting was about. However, it was about time to be putting together the final team that would compete against the World in the World Cup.

Phil smiled as he noticed that Barton wasn’t in the room. Barton hadn’t played on the world stage, despite his fame in the US. He’d been injured during tryouts for the Olympics Games two years ago and four years ago at the last World Cup.

The star forward of the Minnesota Hawks was the biggest pain in Phil’s side. Barton held the record for most goals scored on him and for the longest time, Barton actually had a record going of at least one goal per game. Barton had always been a cocky bastard about it and Phil could never forget reading about how Barton had told a reporter that Phil was getting too old for the game. So yes, not seeing Barton at this meeting made Phil a very happy man.

Especially when Nick stood up and cleared his throat. “I’m sure most of you are wondering why I invited you hear.”

“Well, I certainly am, considering my PR person just announced my retirement.”

“Bucky…” Steve said softly.

Fury grinned. "I’ll get to you, Barnes. You may have thrown a wrench into my plans, but believe me I have a plans.“

"Going to tell us what those are, sir?” one of the Aces said.

“Tony Stark has a vision of the US the World Cup with both the men’s and the women’s team. Now, he’s got a better chance at the women’s side of things and it doesn’t quite need the overhaul that the men’s side does. We’ve close to qualifying, but Stark has convinced me and the rest of the association to redo their tryouts. I’ve already cut the majority of the team as some of you will notice. No spot is…” Phil heard the door open behind him. “Nice of you to join us.”

“Sorry, traffic was horrible from the airport.” Phil winced at Barton’s voice.

“I thought I told your agent that this was important.”

“You did and because it was important I took the red eye.”

“We were hear on time though,” the other Ace player stated.

Phil smiled, because it certainly didn’t sound like Barton was popular.

“Good for you, but the Hawks like to support the Spiders and well, the Hearts could have used your support Ward.”

“Barton! Ward!” Nick snapped. He glared at both of them. "As I was saying, no one is guaranteed a spot. If you want to play, you’re going to have it give it your all in tryouts and in games.“

Phil nods along as Nick goes over everything. He glances behind him during the meeting to find Barton had taken a seat and was watching Nick. Phil recognized the look, that long stare.

_The stadium roared, cheers and jeers lost in the cacophony of sound. The Hawks goalie had been on, blocking all the shots in overtime. Phil needed to do the same and all that was left was Barton. Barton who was staring right at him, unflinching, not even blinking. His face was a stony mask as Phil tried to get a read on him, which way would the man go. The whistle blew and Barton started running toward the ball. Phil watched his eyes, searching for that hint…_

Phil jerked back to the present. He remembered that game and how many times it had been replayed, because Phil had made a stunning dive. Barton had placed his shot too well though and Phil had just missed it.

Phil turned his attention back to Nick. Things were going to be interesting.


End file.
